Dragonball III Generations : Remnants of Time (On-Going)
by mars.go.92
Summary: When significant enemies plan to steal the valuable Time Pendant, the Z fighter must fight their way to Mt. Himalayas to save the relic. After the battle the heroes proved victorious but it s only the start of the war between good and evil as another sinister plan threatens each one of them.


_**Gonan`s Origin**_

Son of Bardock, long lost twin brother of Goku. Formerly called Conan in Planet Novacia. Gonan is a kind child with a heart but the day his foster mother died because of Frieza, he became dire to everyone around him. He is 3 years younger than his brother Goku. His long exposure to the Draconian Race`s radiation altered his original Saiyan blood making him a hybrid.

He had a child which had an unknown origin and it`s mother wasn`t told in the story. As time passes by he decided to search for his relatives and the first top is Earth. He sent his son to earth in order to keep him away from Frieza who wanted kill every last one of the draconian race.

Before he sent his son to earth, he gave it a Dragon Birthmark to render him able to use Draconian arts and techniques. After that he never heard from his son again.

After a few years he decided to come back to earth to find his son after sensing the presence of Universal X, an organization bent on invading the whole Universe. Upon his entrance to earth, Gohan confronts him. However Gohan not knowing that Gonan is his uncle attacks furiously thinking the Gonan is another invader.

Gonan is abruptly fallen from the batte and was known dead but he survives when he falls into the nearby mountains where he finds lush nutrition. After a few days of trying to cope with the human planet, Gonan set out to find his son. However this leads him to a big battle between him and Drake, his son.

Drake not knowing that Gonan is his real father, attacks just like Gohan but this doesn`t stop Gonan. Gonan wins against the weak lad and Drake is knock off to the ground badly beaten. However Gonan uses his radiation to heal and activate the Dragon Tattoo where Zenny, an adolescent Red Dragon came.

On his search for his twin, he leaves Drake in Chi-Chi`s care and set out to find Goku. After confronting Goku, a friendly match turns into a battle for life as Goku begins to suspect Gonan for looking like him. However Gonan proves his statement real by beating Goku with a Full Reverse Blow he learned by battling Frieza long ago.

It was said that Bardock should have had a twin offspring however he gave Gonan away sensing Gonan`s power level to be weaker than Goku. Gonan was then adopted by a draconian named, Azure.

Gonan is also known to turn into Super Saiyan 1, 2 ,3 and even 4. It`s just that he becomes a full Draconian Blood Warrior at super saiyan 4, a great dragon that has the speed and strength of a pure Super Draconian.

He is known to be grumpy, intelligent, caring for his son, serious, dire and you will rarely see him smile.

_**Drake`s Origin/Also Called Gomen as his Original Name.  
**_

Drake was fostered at a young age and was found by a couple in a nearby forest and they took him as their own son. As soon as Drake reached he age of 18, his foster parents old him his origin that he is a foster child.

Drake had anger in him for a long time but his natural kindness was too strong to overcome. When he came back, he found out that his foster family were mysteriously murdered and he is the only inheritor of the farm they stated to be inherited by him. When he reached the age of Gohan, that`s when his father showed up after being beaten against Gohan.

His uncoped reflexes and senses makes him confused and of whatever Gonan says, his draconian body reacts to his emotion and his mind becomes uncontrollable however his young powers were too weak to defeat his father. He woke up in a secret opening inside a mountain. It seems like his father build up a laboratory inside the mountain.

His happy and serious nature might be an excellent combination of characteristics. He has a pet dragon called Zenny and can fuse with him to form a humanoid draconian. However his weakness might be one of his strengths. Once someone around him falls to the ground, his power levels goes beyond limit like Gohan however these someones can also make him fall weak as they are often made as a bait.

His face resembles much like Goten`s rather than Gohan`s. He is known to be a pure blood Draconian which makes him sometimes a loner and an outcast however in time of loneliness his father is always there to remind him his not different but only special.

His mischievous and curious nature makes him discover things in an unexpected way. Some say he is just plain lucky.

_**Additional Sneak Peaks**_

The first super saiyan transformation of Gonan is shown on the part where he challenges Goku for a friendly match into deathmatch. It features his reddish aura circling around like a whirling smoke all over his body.

Gonan and Drake`s final form will be shown on season 3 finale episode and also watch out for the big revelation on this part.

On season 4 episode 2, something big is gonna happen not just one but there 3 big events to be excited of.

Gonan`s finally going to have a grandchild as Drake makes a family with ******** watch out for who it is on Season 2 episode 5. The babies going out on season 4 episode 5.

Season 2 episode 7 is going to turn the tide upside down for our heroes becaues of a big revelation.

Watch for Zenny`s fate on Season 3 Episode 4 and watch the ultimate battle showdown for Videl.

Watch out for the big and sad goodbye on Season 3 finale episode and watch for the new start for the characters on Season 4 ep. 1. Watch the reunion between these 2 episodes.

Multiple One-shots of Dragonball III Generations in other words Movies will be first released before the whole series so we would know each character`s nature and also to know better our new characters.

If there are multiple OC`s (The whole series and story might be all OC`s please don`t try to criticized it. It`s my first time you know. I will start tomorrow and maybe update will be on Friday.


End file.
